Five Times Red Tornado Walked on Embarrassing Happenings In the Cave
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: And the one time he didn't. Gen.


_Five times Red Tornado inadvertently walked in on scandalous or embarrassing goings-on at the Cave and the one time he didn't_

1. Kid Flash

Red Tornado was walking in the Cave, checking on the teenage heroes that were spread about everywhere. Miss Martian was in the kitchen, baking cookies for the group; Superboy was on the couch in the living room, watching static on the TV; Aqualad was swimming in the Cave's indoor pool; and Artemis and Robin were currently laughing over something in one of the hallways.

Red Tornado's brain processor paused momentarily when he realised that Kid Flash was nowhere to be found. If he could have frowned, he would have been as he walked around the Cave, trying to find any hint of Kid Flash. Accessing the Cave's zeta tube logs wirelessly, the zeta-tube had not been in used since Artemis, the last person, came into the Cave and if Kid Flash had left through one of the exits, Red Tornado would have gotten an alert. This meant that Kid Flash was somewhere still in the Cave.

As Red Tornado travelled through the Cave, he paused when he heard some mumblings and gruntings that, according to his voice recogniser, belonged to Kid Flash. As curious as he could be, Red Tornado moved closer to the sounds and opened the door to, what he believed was, the broom closet.

Kid Flash was certainly there, hog-tied if Red Tornado understood correctly, wiggling and struggling to get free. Judging from the rope that tied up Kid Flash and the earlier activities of Artemis and Robin, Red Tornado figured out that Artemis and Robin were the reason for Kid Flash's imprisonment.

"Red Tornado!" exclaimed Kid Flash, sounding overjoyed. "Am I so glad to see you! Mind helping a bro out?"

With his curiosity abided, and knowing that Kid Flash would be much safer tied in the storage room for another fifteen minutes before he needed to eat again, Red Tornado turned around and shut the door, ignoring Kid Flash's protests. He needed to inform Aqualad about his team's misdemeanours.

2. Superboy

With mainly everyone out of the Cave, Red Tornado took the time to upgrade his memory and his processor, assuming that Miss Martian and Superboy would be calm enough to stay out of trouble for the time being. He went offline for an hour after making sure that all of the security protocols were in place and woke up to quietness.

As his awareness came back little by little, he could hear the sounds of Miss Martian in the kitchen and static that most likely came from the television. Deciding to see how Miss Martian and Superboy were interacting, Red Tornado walked towards the sounds, only to pause momentarily when he saw Superboy sitting on the couch, watching static, covered in food. Deciding that he truly did not want to know, Red Tornado turned around and left.

3. Artemis

"Wally. West. You. Are. Soooooooo. DEAD!"

Red Tornado swivelled to face Artemis's room in the Cave, a room more currently frequented after Zatanna had moved into the Cave. While it was not uncommon to hear these things shouted in the Cave, especially towards Kid Flash from Artemis, it was unusual for this statement to be yelled at two a.m. in the morning.

Curious as to what may have arise, Red Tornado walked towards Artemis's room to ask if everything was mediocre when the door, automatically, opened.

Viewing the security monitors later, Red Tornado saw that in addition to the prank that Kid Flash had pulled towards Artemis's room, Kid Flash had also (with the help of the more tech-savvy Robin) hacked the doors to open when movement appeared near enough to the door. Unfortunately, Artemis was in a varied state of undress when Red Tornado had walked closer to Artemis's room.

Letting out a shriek uncharacteristic of her, Artemis immediately ducked behind the wall of her room.

"Artemis," started Red Tornado, "is everythi-"

"Red, no offence, but I would really appreciate it if you leave. Now," growled Artemis.

Not understanding why Artemis would be upset that Red Tornado had seen her in her undergarments, but understanding that Artemis was in no way going to be reasonable currently, Red Tornado walked away.

4. Miss Martian

There was laughter in the Cave when there shouldn't be.

Red Tornado paused momentarily at the strange sounds that were occurring at the time. Aside from Miss Martian and Superboy, the latter of whom had gone for a walk around the mountain with Wolf and Sphere, the rest of the Team were patrolling with their mentors in their respective cities. With Miss Martian being the only one who was currently inhabiting the Cave, laughter, especially laughter made by multiple people, should not be in the Cave.

Red Tornado moved closer to the source of the laughter, hearing music and the voices of other people until he reached the living room. Miss Martian, dressed in rubber duck pyjamas, was currently on the couch, watching a television show on the television. For some reason, none of the data banks that he had accessed to knew what show Miss Martian was watching, but seeing the main character, a girl named "Megan" speak and interact certainly explained Miss Martian's appearance and cheerful disposition.

Miss Martian glanced behind her and flew up a few feet in shock; her head luckily missing the ceiling by a few inches. "Red Tornado!"

"Greetings, Miss Martian," Red Tornado stated.

Miss Martian blushed a deep red, #FF0A0A if he recognised correctly, and slowly landed down, her hands waving frantically. "Uh, this, uh," Miss Martian stuttered, unable to control her vocal facilities.

"Would you mind telling me the television show you are currently partaking in?" asked Red Tornado. "This television show is not in my data base and any lapse of knowledge should not exist."

With that, Miss Martian chattered on about the connotations of the show called..."Hello, Megan!" as Red Tornado joined her on watching the show.

5. Robin

Red Tornado was in the process of his hourly checks on the Team when he realised that he had not seen Robin in a few hours. Generally, when Robin went missing, it was due to a prank or he was doing some private hacking. Both were currently not allowed by Batman (after the last prank that Robin pulled, Batman had expressively forbidden Robin from his non-training hacking and his pranking) and, therefore, Red Tornado felt that he should go look for Robin.

Traversing the halls of the Cave, Red Tornado tried to find any signs of Robin's presence in the Cave. Passing by the training room, he could hear muttered words that his memory processors recognised to be Robin's. Entering the training room, Red Tornado saw that Robin was currently trapped in high-density polyurethane foam, his head being the only part of his body free, and struggling to get out.

"RT!" exclaimed Robin, flushing slightly. "I was checking the equipment in my belt to see if any of them were going to malfunction out in the field and, as you can see, one of them malfunction. Mind helping?"

If Red Tornado could sigh, he would have as he started helping Robin escape.

+1 Aqualad

"Was this all you wanted to speak to me about, Aqualad?" asked Red Tornado.

Aqualad nodded. "Yes. Thank you for the advice, Red Tornado."

Nodding, Red Tornado left Aqualad alone in order to check up on the other heroes. By doing so, Red Tornado missed the beginning of a theme song that was originating from Aqualad's bedroom.

"Are you ready, kids?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" replied Aqualad brightly.

Sorry not sorry about Aqualad's


End file.
